The Outcast Ninja Oneshots
by shadowbear
Summary: These will be collections of oneshots and other shorts for the Outcast Ninja. There may be more than one type of genre than the ones listed. Enjoy. Review please. *New Addition: A Beach?
1. Dancing in the Rain

Dancing in the Rain

Squad Seven had just arrived in Konaha; it was just a friendly visit. It also gave time for Don to unwind and spend time with the Hyuga family. Temari and Don walked together, side by side as they always do as happy as could be. Don could feel the air around him changing, getting cooler and cooler. "It's going to rain today." He said.

Temari looked up. "Rain, with the sky like this, I doubt it." She said. They met up with Shikamaru and he led them to their usual apartment room that they stayed in for every visit. Don had already thought ahead of his team and immediately dashed to the market to get some food. He returned soon after with fresh ingredients.

He fixed his friends quite a feast with a well seasoned and sauced chicken with many sides to their delight. Soon everyone was finished and went about their ways. Don went outside to his favorite tree to rest and the others went off somewhere leaving Temari in the room by herself. She slumped on the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't on for two seconds when she immediately turned it off and turned her attention outside and saw Don sleeping under his tree.

"Hmm, he looks so cute asleep, just like he did the first day I met him." Temari said to herself. She got up and left the room. Don felt a gentle body cuddle itself to his. He opened his eyes a bit to see Temari cuddled up to him.

"You comfortable Temari?" Don asked. "Yes, very much now that I am cuddled to you." She replied happily. She took in a deep breath through her nose. "God you smell so good, I could just fall asleep." She said sleepily. Don wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled to him as best she could. She soon fell asleep with him under the tree.

As the day went on, the clouds covered the sky and became grey. Thunder came rolling across the sky that covered Konaha. Don and Temari woke up.

"I guess you were right Don, it was going to rain today." Temari said softly as the air began to cool more and more and rain began to sprinkle. "This was one of my favorite parts of living here," Don said "it's the rain. Can't you feel it Temari, doesn't everything feel so gentle, so peaceful and calm? It is as though every pure droplet or rain is purifying everything it touches, including this village."

"Temari looked up at Don to see him staring up at the rain smiling. The rain continued to drop and it wasn't long before it began to pour. Then Don got up and ran out into the rain and soacked his body in the cool summer rain.

"Don, what are you doing?" Temari said, looking at him crazy. "Temari come join me, you won't regret it." He said calmly extending his hand to her from the distance he was at. Temari smiled, she got up and ran to him and took his hand. She quickly began to feel the rain socking her and seeping though her clothes and down to her very skin.

Don and Temari spun around in the rain and laughed as if they were small children playing in the rain. "I never thought playing in the rain could be so much fun Don." Temari said happily. "I know, this must be your first time considering it never rains back home in Suna." Don replied. Temari nodded and then Don pulled her in close to him.

Don pressed his lips against hers. They smiled at each other when their lips departed. Don held Temari close in his arms. Temari began to shiver, "Don, I'm getting cold and I'm soaked." Don smiled at her. "Well let's head back to my place, I always liked going there on rainy days." Don said.

Don led Temari to the southern end of the village. They approached a rather large house and went on the porch. "I'm going to go around back to grab the key; I'll be right back ok?" Don said. Temari nodded and Don scurried around back and came back with the key to the house.

Don unlocked the door and they went in. Don then locked the door behind them. It was a rather large main room and dark as well. "Hold right there Temari, let me grab some towels for us." Don said running to the hallway located on the left side of the house.

He came back and tossed Temari a towel. "Come with me, I'll lead you to our bathroom. If you need to, you may take a hot shower." Don said. He led Temari down the hallway to the bathroom. It was a large bathroom with a large tub built into a wooden deck. The wall paintings were that of bears in the forest, some playing and others sleeping, how fitting for the family who can summon them.

Don left and headed to the master bathroom at the end of the hall, leaving Temari to herself. Temari went to the tub and began to run the hot water. She stripped her soaked clothes and threw them by the door. She sat in the hot tub and began to relax. She smiled to herself and laid her head back.

She also heard the sound of running water, she assumed, Don too was taking a bath as well to get warm after being soaked in the cold rain. She giggled to herself thinking what it would be like to see him naked.

Eventually she heard Don walking down the hallway; a knock came from the door. "Hey Temari, may I come in?" Don asked. Temari sunk a bit into the tub so Don would not see her body, "Yes." She replied. Don came in with a white robe with a brown cub on it. "This used to be my mother's," Don said "I think it will fit you quite nicely. Dad said on days like this, they too would play in the rain and then take hot baths, after that she would always wear this robe he gave her. I hope you like it."

Temari was so amazed by how beautiful by the robe was, she stood up in the tub. "Don, that's so beautiful." She looked at Don who turned immensely red and turned away quickly. "What?" she said and looked down at herself and realized what she had done. She threw a bar of soap at his head and Don ran out of the bathroom. "Pervert!" she shouted at him.

Temari sat back in the tub and turned red herself. She drained the tub and dried herself off and slipped on the robe that Don let her borrow. She headed out into the main room and saw Don lying across the couch staring out into the fire which he had made.

"Well, how do I look Don?" Temari asked. "You look so astonishing, that robe compliments you quite well Temari." Don replied. Don was wearing a black robe with a brown cub on it. Temari joined Don on the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Temari?" Don said. "Yes Don?" Temari replied. "I'm sorry about what happened a while ago in the bathroom." Don said in an apologetic tone. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean to, it was my fault, I got over excited and then I threw that soap at you, I'm sorry." Don smiled at her, "It's ok, you do have a good figure though." And he winked at her and she blushed.

Temari smiled at him and got up; she walked into the hallway where the rooms were. "Where are you going Temari?" Don asked. Temari winked at him and beckoned him with her finger. Don got up and walked toward her. Temari then scurried off into Don's room. Don followed her.

When Don entered his room he saw Temari in his bed smiling at him and looking at him gently. She beckoned him with her finger and Don came to her. "What are you doing?" he asked naively. Temari pulled him to her and kissed him. Don then crawled under the covers with her and joined her in bed.

Temari slipped her robe off and gently tossed it on the floor, as did Don. They cuddled to each other in his bed. Temari felt the warmth of the man she loved, the rain made light noises which sounded relaxing from inside. She soon found herself asleep against Don's chest.


	2. Afraid

Afraid

The bell had just rung and all the small shinobi of Konaha grade school ran out of the academy laughing and cheering that their day of school was over. Two small children walked out last talking to each other with smiles on their faces. The boy had dark brown curly hair and the girl had short blue hair with pale eyes.

"I'm happy I passed that kunai throwing exam, it took me forever to learn that, if it wasn't for Ten Ten, then I don't think I would have ever learned to throw straight." The small boy said. "Yeah, I'm glad she was nice enough to help you, I'm so happy the day is finally over." The small girl said. "You can say that again Hinata, I'm so ready to get to sleep."

"You always want to sleep under that stupid old tree of yours Don." Hinata said pouty. "I can't help it; I just get a comfortable feeling from it." Don replied. The two of them eventually stopped when they reached a street that stretched from their left to their right.

"Well, I guess this is where we part Hinata." Don said. "Until tomorrow, see ya later Don." Hinata said going to the right as Don went to the left. They waved back to each other and then went their separate ways home. Don finally reached his tree and threw his bag off to the side. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and dozed off into space.

When the evening came, Don got up and headed home. When he entered his house, he found it empty, as it had been these past two months. "I wonder when dad is going to be home from his mission. I miss him a lot." He sighed. Just then a knock came from his door. Don looked at his front door with a small felling of hope it was his dad. He ran to the door. "Dad, is that you?" he said.

He opened the door. It was the third Hokage. "Oh, I'm sorry Lord Hokage; I thought you were my father. What brings you to my home on such a nice evening?" Don asked, trying to be as kind and respectful as possible to the leader of his village.

"May I come in young Don?" the Hokage asked calmly. "Of course sir, make yourself at home, there's plenty of room on the couch. Would you like anything to drink?" Don asked. The Hokage just shook his head. "Don, my boy, please do sit down with me, I would like to talk to you about something."

Don came to him and sat next to him on the couch. "What is it you would like to talk to me about sir?" Don asked innocently. Sarutobi frowned. "Don, it hurts me dreadfully to tell you this, but today I received word that your father was found dead in the area he was stationed in for his mission. We soon after found out that one of our runaways by the name of Kabuto killed him. I'm sorry Don about your loss."

Don couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no one left, his mother had died a short time after he was born, and he had no other family. Don began to cry and Sarutobi embraced him in his arms. "There, there Don. Time heals all wounds. We'll will do everything in our power to seek justice for your father's death."

Don said nothing. He was too overwhelmed by his father's death. When Don had finally calmed down, Sarutobi got up. "Do you have anyone else who I may entrust your care with?" he asked calmly. Don sniffled, still uneasy from his crying and emotional shock. "Th-The Hyuga's residence sir." Don replied in a broken tone. "Very well." He said. He and Don walked to the Hyuga residence. Sarutobi knocked on the door and was answered by Hinata's father. "Good evening Lord Hokage." He said humbly. "Good evening. I need to talk to you about a most dire matter concerning this young one here." He said turning attention to Don. Hinata's father could sense something bad; he nodded and welcomed the two into his home. "You may go see Hinata, she is in her room." Don bowed his head to Hinata's father, "thank you sir." And he ran off to Hinata's room.

Hinata was going through her pressed flower collection, when she heard a knock come from her door. She got up and answered it. "Don, what are you doing here." She asked. Don sniffled some "May I come in?" he asked sadly. "Yes, please do." She said. Don and Hinata sat on her bed and he told her the whole story of what had just happened a while ago. He began to tear again.

"Don, I'm so sorry." Hinata said, hugging him. "Thanks Hinata, you're like a second family to me, I really appreciate it." Don said smiling at her though his tears. Just then Sarutobi and Hinata's father entered her room. "Don, Hinata's father has agreed to keep an eye on you until you are old enough to take care of yourself." Sarutobi said. Hinata's father bowed to Don slightly, "I am truly sorry to hear of your misfortune Don, if there is anything my family can do for you please do not hesitate to ask me or Hinata."

"Thank you sir. Thank you very much. Tonight though, I would like it if I could sleep at home tonight." Don said. The two older men smiled and complied with Don's request. "I will personally get you an apartment near my office so you will be close by." Sarutobi said. "Thank you sir." Don happily replied. Don left the residence with the Hyuga family and the Hokage watching him.

"That boy is special Lord Sarutobi, this is quite a blow to a boy with such potential and at such a young age, do you think he will recover?" Hinata's father asked. "I believe he will; how he will recover and how long it will take is entirely up to him." Sarutobi replied.

Don entered his house alone and locked all doors. Now that his father was dead, it seemed much quieter and lonelier than usual. He entered his father's room. He looked around and felt more pain from his heart. He went to his kitchen and cooked himself what would seem to be his final meal here. Don had the occasional outbreak of tears but he eventually wiped them away.

He sat alone at his open counter top and ate his food. He cleaned the dishes and put them up. He then went to the bathroom to soak in a nice hot tub of water. He sat there and tried to let the water soak away his misery. Then he heard an almost pleasant sound: a sound of thunder. He shortly after heard the trickling sound of raindrops on his roof.

Don changed into his black robe with a small brown cub on it and headed to his back porch to watch the rain. He sat there for a while and just stared out into space. Eventually he headed to his room. He laid there in bed alone, afraid. He felt so alone, so empty inside. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. All he knew was that his father was dead; he already was lonely as it was. Even though he and Hinata were close like family, he rarely had the opportunity to see her unless it was at school.

Don eventually fell asleep.

Don sat alone in the darkness sitting in a ball scared to death. "Hello, who's there? Dad, where are you? I need you, I'm so afraid." Don called out. Instead of a reply, all he heard was laughter. "Poor, poor Don, all alone and afraid because I killed off daddy. I'll be coming for you next kid." A voice called out. "Who are you?" Don said afraid. Then a young man appeared from the darkness. "I'm Kabuto of course." He said pulling out a scalpel. "Now stay still and I'll be done with you quickly." He said darkly.

Don froze and all he could do was watch as Kabuto got closer and closer. Don winced as he waited for Kabuto to kill him, but then he sensed another presence. He opened his eyes and turned forward to see a blonde girl with a rather large fan standing infront of him.

"Touch him and you die." The girl said. "What's a little girl with a fan going to do to me, I doubt you can even swing that heavy metal fan of yours." Kabuto said pompously. "Wana bet?" she said. Kabuto just laughed. "It's hard to take a weak child such as you seriously, now get out of my way or die."

Kabuto stepped forward and the girl turned her body and made a full swing of her fan sending Kabuto flying. She turned to Don and smiled at him giving him a thumbs up. "He's gone now." She said extending her hand to him helping him up. Don smiled. Don looked down at the neck and saw a headband with something that looked like an hour glass on it.

"Who are you?" Don asked looking at the girl in some delight. The girl just smiled back. "Ask me that when we actually meet you lazy ass." She said winking at him and she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Don blushed a bit.

Don woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his front door. "Don, are you ready for school? I'm here to walk with you to school." It was Hinata; Don jumped out of bed, grabbed his gear and joined Hinata. The two of them then headed to the academy.


	3. Autumn Nights

Autumn Nights

Don sat on the village gates as usual; at this time every day he would go alone to watch the sunset. Temari strolled along the streets heading for Don's hangout place to bring him home. "Hey there handsome." Temari said as she sat next to him.

"Hey Temari." Don said looking at her happily. "It's time to go home Don. It's getting late and it's going to get cold soon, after all, it is autumn and autumn nights get really cold." Temari said running her fingers gently though Don's hair.

"Just another minute, I want to enjoy the sunset." Don said like a small child wanting to remain at the park. "Don't you ever get tired of seeing the same sun set in the same place every single day?" she asked. Don shook his head. Temari just smiled at him, he could be such a child sometimes.

When the sun set, Don escorted Temari back home. Temari kissed Don good night and went into her room. It wasn't long before she heard Don's door open and heard his footsteps leaving the house. "What is he doing now?" Temari asked herself. She got up and left her house. The first thing she did was look up at her roof and saw Don laying down looking up at the sky with a blanket thrown over him.

She hopped up on her roof to join him. "Mind if I join you?" Temari said calmly. Don was broken from his gaze and looked up at Temari who was standing there smiling at him. "Sure." He replied. Temari shivered some as she crawled under the blanket with Don. She cuddled to him and felt that he was very warm, which was very appealing to her since she was very cold.

Temari laid her head across Don's chest and looked up at the sky. The stars were like diamonds that glimmered in the night sky. There were so many stars, it was as if she could reach out can grab a handful and place them around her neck, or if she found just the right one, she would wear it on a ring around her finger.

Don was gazing into the sky, letting it take his mind away from him with its beauty. Then he was interrupted by a small sound of snoring. Don looked down at Temari; she was sleeping as sound as a baby. He smiled at her and pulled out a notepad he had brought with him to write on. He then pulled out a pen and began writing.

It was a letter to Temari, one that he hoped he would have courage to give her one day. He just stared at it going over what he had written. It was more like a rough draft to him, he wasn't entirely sure of himself about giving Temari this letter in fear of what she might say or do. Don just Placed the letter in his jacket and cuddled up to Temari being careful not to wake the eyes that made him melt inside.

Those sweet gentile eyes that belong to a beautiful caring woman. He held on tight to Temari and slept along with her embracing her. "What a beautiful autumn night." Don said to himself when he took his last breath to go to sleep.


	4. Sharing the Night Sky

Sharing the Night Sky

"But Don, you know how much I don't like it when you have to leave me like this, especially on such short notice." Temari said tugging on Don's arm like a love sick puppy. "I'm sorry Temari, but orders are orders, your bro wants me to go to Konaha to take care of some business for him. I'm sorry but I will have to go." Don replied.

As Don walked out of the house, Temari clung to his leg and was dragged along the ground until he reached the village gates. "Come on Temari, I can't take you with me. I really have to get going." Don said as he shook her off his leg. "Take me with you!" Temari shouted. "I would if I could baby, but I can't." Don replied.

Temari sat on the ground and pouted, "Would you take me if I was a tiny fox and could fit in your bag?" Temari asked. Don turned around at her, "Yes I would, if you could fit in my bag." Temari winked at him playfully, "I could do that." She said and giggled at him. Don's face turned red as he thought of Temari in a sexy fox outfit, tail and all.

Don hurriedly turned around and walked off into the desert toward Konaha where his next assignment was. Temari sighed, "Well, he's gone. What do I do now?" She got up and brushed herself off and walked back home.

She flopped herself on the couch and began to watch TV even though there was really nothing much to watch. After a long while, her stomach grumbled. She headed to the kitchen and saw that there were no leftovers in the fridge so she looked in the cabinets and saw that there was plenty of stuff to cook with.

"Well, it's worth a shot." She said to herself as she pulled out random foods and ingredients and began to _cook_. It wasn't even five minutes into her _cooking_ when, whatever unidentifiable object or objects that she had in her frying pan, was on fire. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" she yelled as she tried to put out the fire.

She began to panic, with the fire growing larger by the second she had to think of something. She ran to her room and came back with her fan. She took a step back and wound her fan behind her; she then took a step forward and swung her fan full force at the fire. A large cloud of smoke blocked her vision, when the smoke cleared the flame had only gotten much bigger.

"Holy shit, it's going to burn this whole place down!" she yelled. "Damn it!" she shouted and slammed her fan against the sink accidentally. The sink broke and water spurted out and put out the fire. Before the water got out of hand, she managed to turn off the water.

Temari's stomach growled. "Great, now I don't have anything to eat." She walked outside and hopped on her roof. It was night and the now dark sky was filled with shimmering stars. Temari looked up at the sky and thought of Don.

"Whew, man, that was a hard day's work." Don said to himself. He took his shower and headed outside. He climbed up into his favorite tree and looked up at the stars and thought of Temari.

Temari looked up in the direction of Konaha; Don looked in the direction of Suna. They could see the trail of stars that led to one another. Don smiled at the night sky. "I love you Temari."


	5. Red Cloud Romance

Red Cloud Romance

Don and Deidara returned to the Akatsuki hideout after been traveling for about a week from their previous assignment. They entered the cave and made their way deeper into the cave until they reached a large door. Deidara and Don entered. The other Akatsuki members were eating at a large table that was in the form of an arch, leaving the main space of the room for things like entertainment.

"Don, Deidara, welcome back, please sit down and enjoy this delicious food." Tobi said happily as his comrades entered the great hall. Don and Deidara took the two seats that were vacant and began to eat. Don didn't eat much, when he was done eating he watched the dancer that had been summoned to entertain him and his comrades.

Tobi clapped and dismissed the dancer and called for the next dancer to come in. Don's mouth dropped as a beautiful young blond girl entered the great hall. _Temari?_ He thought to himself. Her hair was straightened out and fell short of her shoulders. She was wearing a very sex appealing dancer's outfit. Her clothing was lavishly decorated with red clouds, a fitting appearance for those who she was entertaining.

Don watched as the slender young girl danced in the most taunting of ways. It was as though her eyes were fixed on him. Deidara nudged him on the shoulder and chuckled at him making him break his gaze upon her.

"You in there partner?" he asked.

Don shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Don regained his gaze upon his blonde entertainer falling back into her hypnotic trance. Tobi leaned over to Itachi.

"Let this one be escorted to Don's room after we dismiss her."

Itachi nodded and smiled. They both chuckled at Don who was very conspicuous over his fascination with their entertainer.

"Aww, how sweet isn't it Itachi? Young love at work here." Tobi chuckled. Itachi joined him.

"You'd never get that out of my little brother, he's too serious for women and what's funny is he was on the top of every girls list for guys to date."

The two of them chuckled. Eventually everyone had finished their meals and grew tired. Tobi dismissed the dancer and Itachi followed the orders he was given. When they all got up from the table and headed toward the bedrooms, Deidara and Don were the last ones to leave the table.

"Damn, we've had a long week; it'll be great to finally get some good sleep in my own bed."

"You can say that again Don." Deidara said happily as they entered a large hallway with all the rooms.

Don made his way to his room and entered. When he turned his attention to his bed he saw the same dancer he had been eyeing while they ate.

"Temari?"

The girl winked at him and smiled. Don removed his unnecessary clothing and tossed them aside and approached Temari who was eyeing him with a romantic gleam in her eyes. She pulled him in closer and finally kissed him. Don laid ontop of her and he began to kiss her immensely. They crawled under his covers and Don held her in his arms.

"I've missed you so much." Temari said sadly.

Don hugged her and she looked up into his deep brown eyes, she leaned in to him and kissed him. Don kissed down her neck softly and Temari let out a few gasps of pleasure. He then returned to her lips and their kissing began once more. Temari nuzzled to Don's chest and clung to him as tight as she could.

The dimly candle lit room and the warmth under his bed magnified the moment for Don's romance with Temari. He managed to remove her clothing as well and they spent the night together closely in each other's arms.


	6. Dreaming of the Future

Dreaming of the future

Don turned to Temari who was sitting on the couch watching TV, "I'm going to take my shower now, and then I'm going to bed." He then got up and headed for his room. Temari smiled at him as she watched him walk into his room.

Don turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Steam floated off his body, and he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He walked out the bathroom and went to his bed where his robe was; he then put it on and lay on his bed.

A knock came from Don's door. "Come in." he said calmly. Temari stepped into his room. She had on a white kimono with branches reaching up it, from there blossomed pink camellias. She lay across Don's chest and soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

The two of them kept close to the other and soon sleep fell upon them.

Don woke up to the sound of chirping birds and a clean sunshine hitting his face. He looked around stretching his arms and yawning as he would usually do in the morning. When he put his arms down, his right arm gently landed on someone. He turned to his side to see a sleeping angel at his side; she had blonde hair and a peaceful expression on her face.

Don smiled and left the room, walked down the hallway and made his way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Soon he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, however where these arms were, were in a much lower place than normal, this legs were being wrapped around. Don turned his head to see a small child around the age of four or five happily looking up at him. He had brown curly hair and deep brown eyes, much like himself.

He picked up the small child, "Good morning son, how are you? Sleep well?" The boy nodded. "Go take a seat at the counter and I will serve you some breakfast." Don said to his son putting him down and watching him climb up on a bar stool.

Don did some of his tricks while cooking the food to entertain his son. His son began to clap as Don flipped to food on some plates and bowed in thanks.

"Up again early I see?" a heavenly voice called. Don looked up and his son turned around. "Mommy!" the small boy shouted as he hopped from his stool and ran to the young slender blonde woman that stood before them. She picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Good morning to you too sweetie, sleep well?" she asked. "Mhm, I was watching daddy cook. He's so much fun to watch, I want to be able to cook like him some day." Temari giggled, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching you a thing or two when you're a little older."

She placed her son back on the bar stool that he had hopped off of and greeted her husband with a good morning kiss. "Man, I can never surprise you with breakfast in bed anymore Temari. When will you ever make the game fair and let me surprise you every now and then?"

Temari smiled at him, "I think being married to you for so long has made me an early riser like you and our son." Don put a plate infront of his son, then in the spot next to him and then one across from the two served plates. "Best take your seat before your food gets cold." Don said softly. Temari smiled and joined her son at the bar. Don however, stood across from them and they enjoyed a family breakfast. "Mommy, daddy, are Uncle Gaara and Kankuro coming to visit for my birthday today?" The two spouses looked at each other and then turned to their son.

"They will be here in time for your party." Temari said. "Good, I like having them visit. Uncle Kankuro is funny with his puppet and Gaara looks funny when you two make him dress up like a clown."

Don and Temari laughed as they recalled the image of Gaara dressed up as a clown and how miserable he looked but how much his misery entertained everyone else.

"Well, look at the time. Koguma, time to get ready for school, go brush your teeth and get dressed." Temari said. "But I don't want to go to school, it's so boring, I already know everything in my class." Her son replied and he ran off to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"You're son; he's so much like you, in more ways than one." Temari said sarcastically. "Oh really, how so?" Don replied. "Well, he's the spitting image of you and also I keep getting word from his teachers that all he does his sleep in class and puts in minimal effort in class participation." Don turned a light pink of embarrassment. "Well, at least he makes good grades and is passing his class with flying colors, so I really shouldn't be complaining."

Temari looked at Don with a smile on her face. He deep hazel eyes ran deep enough to pierce one's soul. Don looked back into her eyes and smiled back. Koguma came in all dressed and with his ninja gear. He wore black pants with a grey shirt and black vest. He wore a black glove on his right hand and slung around his back was a metal fan that was appropriate for his size.

"Are you all ready son?" don asked looking at his son. Koguma looked around his body, checked his pockets, his bag and his fan. "Yep, I got everything." Temari and Don got up and walked with their son out the door.

Koguma walked ahead of his parents as happy as can be. They passed by Don's favorite tree in the village, the two spouses smiled as they walked by it remembering all the memories it brought them. They finally made it to the academy and dropped their son off.

Don and Temari headed back home to prepare for their son's birthday party. As they were taking party stuff out, a knock came from the door. "Hinata, Naruto, so good to see you too!" Temari said when she answered the door. "Do you need help with decorating for Koguma's party?" Naruto asked holding up a hand sign.

"Actually, yes, help would be much appreciated." Don said. "Well that's why we came over here, Naruto, you can go at it." Hinata said happily and her husband made a few shadow clones of himself to help set up decorations.

Hours went by and they finally finished everything. The cake was having icing put on it and food was set out to be eaten. Then a knock came from the door, "It's close to go pick up Koguma from the academy." Don said. Then Temari opened the door, Gaara entered the house and Kankuro after him with Koguma on his shoulders laughing happily.

"We decided to pick up this little rascal since we just made it into town." Kankuro said as he put his nephew down and Koguma ran up to his dad and sat in his lap. "Where is everyone, I'm ready to party." Kankuro asked. "Oh, well Hinata and Naruto should be back, they had to go pick up their son from school, and the others should be on their way.

Gaara smiled at Don's family, he made his sister so happy and gave her a son which made her even happier and from what he could tell, he was growing up to be quite a talented ninja.

Hinata and Naruto arrived not long after with their son and Koguma and Narazu went to the back yard to play. Soon the residence became filled with guests and their children if they had any. Then a special pair of guests walked in. "Rain, Gazu, it's been too long, how have you guys been?" Don said as he jumped up. He greeted his old team mates. Koguma walked next to his father and then hid behind him when he was their daughter Arashi.

Arashi walked up to Koguma and held out his gift, "Happy birthday Koguma." Koguma took it from her and held it. "Well, aren't you going to open it silly?" she asked. His trance was broken and he shook his head in shock. "Sure, sure, let's go to the sofa so I can open it." The pair of spouses watched as their two children walked to the sofa and sat down.

Arashi watched Koguma open up her present. He held a chain with a bear holding a fan in its paw. "This is awesome, what is it?" Koguma asked. "It's a god luck charm. I figured you could put it on your fan. I made it and painted it myself, do you like it?" she asked. Koguma hugged her tightly, "Thank you this is an awesome gift." Arashi blushed as she was broken free of his hug.

Koguma whipped out his fan and attached the charm to it. Arashi and Koguma headed back to the yard to play.

Eventually the cake was brought out and everyone sung _Happy Birthday_ to Koguma. While everyone ate, Kankuro and Gaara teamed up to perform a comedy. Gaara was reluctantly forced into dressing up as a clown again.

The yard was filled with laughter as Gaara was hit over the head by a puppet making his eye twitch angrily and then Kankuro reached over and honked his nose.

Time rolled on and the sun set. Everyone had left for the exception of the Sand ninja. "Bye Uncle Kankuro, bye Uncle Gaara, thanks for visiting and the gifts!" Koguma shouted as his uncles walked off into the distance heading to the gates of the village.

Rain, Gazu and Arashi were the only ones left. The two families shook hands goodbye. "Please come visit again sometime." Don said. "We will, just make sure you come visit us some time as well." Gazu replied to him. Koguma and Arashi stood infront of each other looking at each other. "Well, I guess this is good bye." Arashi sadly said. "For now, but I'll visit soon and then we can play together; thanks for the charm by the way, I'll never lose it and I'll always think of you when I whip out my fan to kick someone's ass."

Arashi giggled at him, when her parents turned around to start walking and Koguma's parents were waving goodbye, Arashi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off to catch up with her parents.

Later that night Don and Temari crawled up in bed and cuddled close to each other. "Well I had a good time tonight, how about you?" Temari looked up at Don, "I did, and I think Koguma had the most fun." She smiled back at him then laid her head on his chest.

Don woke up the next morning to Temari starting at him. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. "You were talking in your sleep, however your cuteness while sleeping overpowered my temptation to wake you so I let you sleep. What were you dreaming of?" Don smiled at her.

"Oh nothing, just dreaming of the future."


	7. Make a Wish

Make a Wish

It was a bright morning and the birds flew out of the tops of the trees into the wide open blue sky. Two Sand ninja walked along the dirt road that lead to the great city of Konoha. Sunlight peeked through the gaps between the trees and trickled on the faces of the two ninja.

The two finally arrived at the great walls of the village. They entered through the gates and walked through the busy morning streets. Eventually they reached Tsunade's office infront of the mountain that had carved on it all the Hokage of Konoha's history.

"Temari and Don reporting in as ordered ma'am." Temari said in a respectful tone. Don smiled at his former leader and bowed his head in greetings. Once they were dismissed, Don and Temari made their way to the southern end of the village and entered a large house. They unpacked and made themselves at home.

Don lay across the couch and slept; Temari left to take care of her business in village. Don aroused sometime close to noon and he went into the kitchen to make himself lunch. As he sat down to eat, he noticed that Temari had not returned yet, however this was not surprising considering all of her assignments in this village took up all of her day.

He thought to himself as to how to make her day, because she would usually come in the house all frustrated and such because of one reason or another, usually the first words were "Damn that Shikamaru!". He just so happen to let his eye lazily fall upon the hallway. He smiled and got up from his seat, threw away his food and headed into the hallway.

Down the hallway near the master bedroom which was at the end of the hall, was a door. Don opened it up and there was a ladder which went up to the attic. Don climbed the ladder and looked around the old dark attic. Then he spotted something that he had not seen in ages. In the corner was a guitar.

It was a well handcrafted wooden guitar that Don's father had bought him as a special present. His father personally taught him how to play. He picked it up and strummed it; of course it was extremely out of tune for lack of use for so long. He strapped up across his back and climbed down the ladder.

Don walked down the hallway and entered his room where he sat on his bed and tuned the guitar. Once tuned, he began to strum it and became familiar with the feel of the guitar again. The house was filled with the rhythmic tune of the guitar; enchanting chords that eased the weariness of this old house and made it brighter.

Temari eventually came home exhausted from her day of work. She slumped on the couch and noticed something missing.

"Where's Don?" she asked herself. "Don, are you here?" she shouted but there was no answer on the echo of her voice as if ran down the hallway to the bedrooms.

She shrugged and went to go take a long hot bath in the guest bathroom. Everything was hardwood, the floor and even the small deck which held the bath in it. A forest setting with bears were painted on the walls for decoration.

Temari soaked in the hot tub and let the steam float off her body. After a while, she got out of the tub, dried herself off and slipped on an evening Kimono. As she left the steam filled bathroom behind her, she head the door open and saw Don walk in with a evening kimono as well. This one was black as compared to Temari's which was a dark purple.

"Where have you been?" she said in an aggravated tone.

"No place special." He replied innocently. "Come on, I want to take you out someplace to eat."

Temari joined him and he led her to the side of the house. There was a two seat buggy, pulling the buggy was Bernatello who had gotten bigger since the last time Temari had seen him. Don helped Temari into the small buggy and Bernatello tugged them along and out of the southern gate.

The two of them sat back and stared up at the star filled sky. Temari clung to Don's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were taking me out for dinner." She said looking up at him. Don didn't look back down at her, he just smiled. "I am, just not at any place you have been before."

Bernatello took a turn off the road and onto a small dirt path. They continued down the path for quite some time and then they finally reached the opening. Before them was a large lake. The water was crisp and clean, like a mirror, it reflected the night sky. There were huge hills filled with forest surrounding the lake on all sides for the exception of the side that Temari and Don had arrived on.

Temari gazed at her surroundings, she was utterly speechless, and the night sky was crowned with more stars since they were well enough away from the village. In the distance was a tiny island with a large oak tree.

Don helped Temari from the buggy and walked around the back of it to grab a basket of food he had prepared for tonight. Temari was so excited and fascinated with where she was, she threw off her sandals and ran into the water, the cool sensation trickled up her leg.

Don smiled at her and set up a nice place to sit in the grass. He placed out a large blanket with a large oak tree; under it was a large bear sleeping under it. He called Temari and she joined him on the blanket. Don then pulled out his guitar and began to play an enchanting song for Temari.

_The moon in the night sky shining over head lights my path as I walk though this forest alone._

_An outcast to the world, a somebody that no one has ever known._

_Walking along each path I take, hidden and concealed as the shadow._

_All alone in this world, no one to be with no care to be bestowed. _

_Beneath my pitch black cloak I walk the world in search of that person, that one person that I know is the one._

_Among the moon and all the stars, you are my guardian angel giving me life,_

_I walk though this small town, lanterns abright, _

_I know I am the one that will never escape your sight. _

_Join me and take my hand, let me fly with you into heaven._

_The moon is like my shadow, constantly going where I go._

_Your idle watch keeps me safe even though your love that can only be felt by consistent visiting dreams,_

_I'm brought back from the shadows with each visit and held in your arms. _

_A betrayal that will never come, a sweet pair of arms to keep me warm, a pair of lips to give me life, _

_And a beautiful face like the stars in the sky._

_Among the moon and all the stars, you are my guardian angel giving me life,_

_I walk though this small town, lanterns abright, _

_I know I am the one that will never escape your sight. _

_Join me and take my hand, let me fly with you into heaven._

_I will remain among the shadows until my dying day, the day that I may be free and fly with you.  
_

_Your wings illuminating the atmosphere and leaving a trail is shimmering stars, _

_a gift you have given me to share, for us and only ours._

_I will never forget you my guardian angel, the sweet face that permeates my dreams._

_I will walk my path alone, my hood on, a shadow with no means,_

_Uniting with you will make me complete. _

_My beautiful guardian angel I will see you soon,_

_Above all else know I love you._

_Among the moon and all the stars, you are my guardian angel giving me life,_

_I walk though this small town, lanterns abright, _

_I know I am the one that will never escape your sight. _

_Join me and take my hand, let me fly with you into heaven._

With the final strum of his guitar, Don ended the song. Temari smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That was beautiful Don." She said happily. Don smiled back and placed his guitar to the side.

He took the food out of the basket and set it on the blanket. The two of them ate what Don had prepared and laid across the blanket and watched then night sky. Temari pointed out in excitement.

"Look a shooting star!"

Don sat up a bit supporting himself with his forearms and looked at Temari with a happy expression.

"Make a wish." He said in a calming entrancing tone. Temari looked at him and blushed. She leaned into him and kissed him. Don laid back down and Temari scooted closer to him and kissed him again. Don held her closely in his arms.

_I only have one more wish, my first wish has already been granted to me, and all that's left that I want is to be…_

She stopped. She smiled at him knowing that her wish would come true, however she didn't think it would have hurt to wish for it, just in case.


	8. A Lady In Waiting

A Lady In Waiting

Temari sat alone in her house on the couch watching TV. "God it's so boring, I'm going to get fat if I keep this up. If I get fat I'll lose my curves and then I can't provoke Don with my sexy body anymore, but there is nothing to do around this place."

She reluctantly left her house and walked around her home village in hopes that he stroll would brutally kill time and her boredom.

Meanwhile Gaara was sitting at his desk alone as usual going through papers. "Brother!" a voice called out to him. Gaara turned around to see Temari swooping in through his office window. "What do you want Temari? Now is not a good time, I'm very busy and I can't afford distractions like you." He said in a darker tone than usual.

She sat on his desk casually and scoffed "Me? A distraction? How could you say such a thing about your older sister who helped raise you and kept you out of trouble."

Gaara just glared back at her. "I understand you must feel like your boredom is literally going to kill you but be patient. Don will be home any day now."

"You've said that every day for the past three weeks and has he come home? No, he hasn't!" Temari replied loudly.

Gaara shook his head, "Yes which is why I ordered a tighter security around this place because I am tired of you distracting me from my work…"

"Yeah, about that, you need to find security guards that are less pervy, just send them a small flash and they are knocked out with a nosebleed in no time." Temari replied innocently.

Gaara grunted angrily. "Can't you go bother Kankuro? I really have to get back to work."

"How can I? You are always sending him on missions so I can't bother him and you are always here…" she didn't get to finish her sentence when she found herself bound in a sand coffin. Gaara flung his arm to the side and Temari was flung out the window.

She fell to the ground and looked up at his window as she got up brushing herself off. "Hmph, I can't believe he had the nerve, if he wasn't Kazekage, I'd kick his ass."

Temari once again found herself strolling alone. She passed by a small restaurant, noticing a pair of familiar faces; it was Rain and Gazu. They were sitting together at a table together and talking and enjoying their drinks. Temari peered down lower to notice the view under the table; they were holding hands.

"What the hell? That's not even fair, now that loser is with her? What is she stupid to fall for a guy like that?" she said storming off.

Eventually the sun fell and the moon rose high in the sky and Temari was still walking. All energy had been drained from her and she walked through Suna with an unstable posture. She was so exhausted she was delusional, making random comments that for the most part did not make since.

Temari bumped into a person and set herself up for a chain of bumping into people and it ended with her falling to the ground not having the strength to get up.

"Don… Don… where are you Don?" she said in a delusional tone. A pair of strong arms lifted her off the ground and carried her off. "Don… is that…you?" she couldn't tell who was carrying her, her vision was blurry and her brain almost completely asleep to register what was going on around her.

Temari woke up later in the afternoon the next day. Don had fallen asleep at her bedside, she looked around; she was in the hospital. She sat up and looked down at Don who was still asleep; she then began to run her fingers through his thick brown curly hair.

Don slowly woke up and his gaze met hers. "I see you are better. I'm glad. You were so exhausted you could barely tell where you were, someone could have taken advantage of you and you would have had no energy to fight back or even mentally register it…"

She smacked him on the head "Pervert, you better not have taken advantage of me or else our child is gonna be fatherless." Don laughed at her, "Now why would I do that?" he said innocently rolling his eyes. Temari smirked at him.

"How did I get here?" she asked. Don looked at her and smirked, "I found you lying on the ground, I couldn't just leave you, after all there is so much to lose if I let someone other than me take you while you were in an almost fully unconscious state."

"Oh really?" Temari said tapping her finger on the bed. "Yeah, after all you are the Kazekage's sister and I am partially your body guard so if something were to happen to you…"

"Yeah, right, Kazekage's sister and bodyguard, whatever Don." She replied. A loud growl came from Temari's stomach and she lightly blushed.

"Come on, let's get home and I'll make you some food." Don said getting up and the two of them headed home.


	9. A Beach?

A Beach?

It was just another usual day in Sunagakure; Don was catching up on his sleeping on the hot gates of the village while also working on his tan. Don woke to his body starting to shiver; the air around him getting cooler and the sky turning unusually dark and full of thick black clouds.

Don jumped to his feet when he saw a streak of lighting shoot across the sky and the sound of thunder following. He stood in awe as he was drenched by rain water which was an impossible occurrence in the desert. He turned around to see the other villagers stopping the street to stare at the rain and those who were inside coming outdoors to see the rain.

Don ran back home to get Temari. She was taking a nap at the time when Don burst into her room. "Temari, wake up! It's raining!" Temari grunted with anger quite obviously because she was being disturbed from her nap. "Quit joking around, you better get out of here before I kill you for disturbing me while I am trying to sleep."

Don picked her up out of bed with her squirming and by the time she was about to punch him in the face, she saw it was raining. When they got outside it stopped raining. Don put Temari down and had a face of disappointment. Temari then punched him hard in the face and walked back inside, "Thanks for nothing you jerk."

The rain clouds vanished and once again the normal desert dry and hot weather returned. Don returned to the gates of the village to resume his nap; when he got there he saw something he couldn't believe; there was a large mass of water not too far in the distance from the village. Don returned home to get Temari.

"Temari, you got to come see this, there is a beach outside the village gates, come on, let's go!" he shouted. Temari's response was very short and to the point; she got out of bed and threw Don out of her room causing him to hit the wall in the hallway. "I'm trying to sleep!" she shouted slamming her door.

Don frowned but shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. In a minute, Temari heard Don's door close and then the front door close. Don ran out the door and bumped into Gazu. "Hey, I was just coming to get you." Don said, "There's a beach outside of the village, we should totally go, we need to get Rain as well."

"That's impossible." Gazu replied. "I will show you, come on!" Don said and the two of them went to the gates of the village. Gazu stood in awe. "Holy…. Wow. You were right; I'm going to go get Rain…" Then a couple of voiced called out to them. "Hey, what are you two guys looking at up there?"

Don and Gazu looked down; it was Rain shouting at them with Temari standing next to her. "Come see for yourself!" Don shouted back at them. The two girls jumped up and shrieked with excitement when they saw that so much water had accumulated in the lower parts of the desert that it had in fact created a beach.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not wasting this opportunity to enjoy a beach that will be here once. I'm going home to put on my swim trunks." Gazu said and he dashed off. "That is a great idea; I've always wanted to go to the beach!" Rain squealed and ran off. Temari looked at Don with a smile on her face. She winked and ran off. Since Don had already changed and had his beach towel at hand, he dashed off to the beach. A short time later Gazu came with an umbrella, a beach towel and shovel and pale. "Think that is enough things to carry?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure I get as much as I can out this once in a lifetime occurrence." Gazu replied. "Hey boys!" the girls shouted. Don and Gazu turned around to see Temari in a black bikini and Rain in a white one; like yin and yang. Their jaws dropped so low they were eating sand.

"You can stop drooling you guys." Rain said, "Geez Temari, guys are so perverted." Temari laughed, "You don't have to tell me that, I live with that perv over there." She pointed to Don. "Hey! I am not a perv!" he shouted. "Yeah you are, now shut up and let's enjoy the beach, but what to do?"

"Well, I used to make sandcastles as a kid, and was pretty good at it too until becoming a fulltime ninja ate up most of my time." Gazu said. "Really now, I'd love to see what you can do." Don said. "Ok, make room everyone."

Gazu made a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. Two castles shot from the ground. "Holy…. Gazu, this is amazing they are like fortresses." Don said in amazement. Don and Gazu went up into one and the girls into another. When they reached the top of the walls of the castles they waved at each other.

Temari turned to Rain. "He did a pretty good job." Then she felt a ball of sand hit the back of her head. She turned around with death in her eyes. "Alright, who threw that, they are dead." Don and Gazu pointed and laughed and immediately ducked behind the wall when Temari glared at them.

"That was pretty good." Gazu said. "Yeah, it was." Don replied. Then their conversation came to an abrupt halt when they were shadowed by a large something. They looked up above them. "Holy shit, run!" they both dove out the way as a giant boulder sized sand ball crashed where they were both standing.

"This is war you bastards!" Temari shouted. "War eh?" Don said. Gazu summoned his puppets and had them assemble themselves into a catapult. Don made a hand sign and loaded sand ball the size of a boulder and fired it at the castle the girls were on. Temari jumped up in the air and swung her fan, deflecting it back at them. Don and Gazu jumped out the way. "That failed miserably, every shot we are going to make will be sent right back at us." Gazu said.

"I have an idea." Don said. "Ready the catapult." Gazu nodded and loaded another boulder sized sand ball. Don made a hand sign and stuck his hand into the sand ball. "Fire!" he shouted and the sand ball shot towards the castle. Like last time, Temari jumped in the way and raised he fan. Before she swung Don made a hand sign and the sand ball blew up and the force knocked Temari back onto the castle wall.

"Damn it." She said. "Won't be trying that again now will you Temari?" Don shouted to her. "You're dead Don!" she shouted back. Each side volleyed boulder sized sand balls until eventually each castle was destroyed.

The four of them lay out on beach towels exhausted from the fight. Temari was cuddled up to Don too tired to do much more at this point. "Man that was fun." Don said. "Agreed." Everyone else said. Don got up and went into the water and floated for a while. Temari swam up to him, "Watcha doin handsome?" she asked. "Enjoying the water." He replied. "And not enjoying me, you are so mean." He looked up at her, "Ha ha very funny." He smirked. Then Temari splashed him. Don splashed her back and the two went at it, eventually they escalated their fight to sending tidal waves at each other.

"Why must those two take their fights to the extreme?" Rain asked. "Your guess is as god as mine Rain, but would they be the same Don and Temari that we know and love if they didn't?" Gazu replied as they were just mere innocent bystanders in this conflict.

Eventually the sun fell behind the dunes of the desert and the moon rose into the sky. The four huddled around a campfire and told stories and laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night on the beach. "Best day ever." Gazu said happily. "You can say that again." Don replied. "Of course you enjoyed it Don, you finally got to see me in a bikini." Temari said chuckling. Don turned slightly red as everyone laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty nice." Rain said.

Rain yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. Gazu, escort me home." She said in a demanding voice. "What? Since when have I become your slave?" he replied. "Slave is such a strong word; personal servant is a more accurate term." Temari and Don burst out laughing. "Ugh, fine, come on." Gazu said as he helped Rain off the ground and the two walked back to the gates with Rain wrapped around Gazu's arm.

"Aww how cute." Temari said pointing and chuckling at Rain and Gazu. "Well one thing is for sure, it is late." Don said. "You better be escorting me home Don." Temari said. "What would be the point? We live in the same house." Don said. He then smiled and extended his hand. "Come on, let's go home." He said.

Temari blushed and took his hand and then wrapped herself around Don's arm as the strolled on home. Finally they reached Temari's house; Don reached for the door when Temari stopped him. "Don?" she said. "Yes?" he asked. "Thanks for such a great day." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. "No problem." He happily replied wrapping his arms around her. Him arms passed over her strap and the strap accidentally came untied and her bikini fell to the ground.

Immediately Temari punched Don so hard that he skidded on the ground for a few feet. "Pervert!" she said as she picked up her top and ran inside slamming the door.


End file.
